The objective of this invention is to provide a more natural looking wig for bald persons which is very secure on the head and provides hair which may be styled to meet the wishes of the wearer while providing a tapering hair line having a fine line natural appearance.
Another objective is to provide a wig which will cling to the head in high winds, in the tub or shower, and even while swimming. The wig will allow vigorous brushing and combing of the hair without displacement from the scalp.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in a rubber wig means for adequately ventilating the scalp while the wig is in place.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.
The prior art contains many teachings relative to wigs including some which employ an inner skull cap over which an outer cap is placed. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,602,460; 3,474,767 and 3,809,100, made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56. The present invention differs notably from these prior art patents in the manner of attaching strands of hair to loops of the interior rubber skull cap, the particular ventilating means for the latter and the manner in which the hair strands are extended through provided apertures in the exterior cap.